xenobladefandomcom-20200222-history
Gadolt
Gadolt (Japanese: , Gado, Gud; English dub: with silent lt) is a Homs in Xenoblade Chronicles. He is Sharla's fiancé, with whom she had plans to marry after the attack on Colony 6. He is also the Colonel of the Defence Force in Colony 6. He is like a father to Juju. He is a bold man and wields a rifle, the only memento of him that Sharla has after the attack. He seems to get easily upset when it comes to the unnecessary loss of lives, which is shown in a flashback where he gets worked up after thirty men died and a fortress was overtaken. He is 26 years old. Story When the Mechon attacked Colony 6, Gadolt stayed behind with the Defence Force, while Sharla and Juju were ordered to leave with the refugees. Since then, they have no news of Gadolt's fate. This is ultimately what pushes Juju to Colony 6, against the orders of his sister. When Sharla, Reyn and Shulk reach a base inside the Ether Mine, they meet Otharon, who is fighting four Mechon. After the fight, Otharon says that he and Gadolt were planning to free the other men who were captured during the battle of Colony 6. The plan, however, failed miserably. When Otharon woke up, only Gadolt's rifle remained. After the party defeats Xord, Sharla refuses to believe that Gadolt is dead, and vows to have revenge on the Mechon and find Gadolt. Jade Face It is revealed that Gadolt, much like Fiora, did not die, but was captured to be used as a Faced Mechon. As Egil is scanning the Mechon for memories, he comes across a strong memory of Sharla. He orders some Mechon to bring Jade Face to him. He then erases its memories and orders it to kill Shulk. First Meeting The party first meets Gadolt in his Faced Mechon near the end of Mechonis Field, just before the path to the Central Factory. Sharla realises it is Gadolt and calls out his name. Unfortunately, he does not remember her and must be fought. As the party crosses the floor to reach him, he fires his laser when they are visible. To avoid this, they must run towards the metal plates sticking out to escape his view. After the fight, Gadolt will come out of the Mechon and Sharla starts calling his name again. He shows his face and reveals he has lost his right eye. He fires an enormous blast that Meyneth stops. He disappears and Vanea appears. She reveals that Gadolt's memory is no more, because Egil has erased it in order to remove all the weaknesses of the Faced Mechon. Second Meeting and Final Battle By walking through the Meyneth Cloister, the party is about to reach Egil in front of the Meyneth Shrine, Shulk hears a sudden noise of cranking machinery and then feels a blast coming, warning the others just in time. The source of the noise and blasts was none other than Gadolt in his Mechon, as it turns out that he had waited for them and then fired some bullets at them as a sneak attack. He flies out and lands somewhat near the party. He then talks about how good Shulk's mastery of the Monado is and that he cannot permit him to live. Sharla calls out to Gadolt again, but Reyn interjects, saying that Gadolt's completely under Egil's control and to remember what Vanea told them. Sharla refuses to believe this and calls out to Gadolt again. He is fought again, with the battle ending when enough damage is done to him. Reyn scolds Gadolt for attacking Sharla, but the Faced Mechon has no recollection and states he does not know or even care, as it changes nothing. After some dialogue, Gadolt fires multiple bullets that hit everyone except for Sharla. Reyn calls him a stubborn idiot. Impressed by Gadolt's determination, Dunban comments that the stories about Gadolt of Colony 6 are true. Shulk comments that Gadolt is still missing Sharla on purpose. Sharla asks Gadolt if he remembers her, but he simply ignores the question and yells, "Wither and die, as all life on Bionis will! Feel our wrath!" Meyneth suddenly re-awakens from within Fiora and explains that even after losing all living flesh (from being turned into a Mechon Face), a hom's heart—their deepest memories and sense of self—will remain, which explains Gadolt's attacks intentionally missing Sharla. The remnants of his heart bring him back, but not by enough, however. She adds that she can reverse the effects of Egil's control and memory-wiping if the party gives her enough time. The party engages Gadolt in battle again to buy Meyneth time. After Gadolt is defeated, Meyneth uses Final Cross and reverses the effects. Sharla rushes over to an injured Gadolt, who was ejected out of his Mechon by its explosion from the powerful attack. Gadolt asks for Sharla's forgiveness, but she replies that it's okay and that she's so happy to have him back. Gadolt adds that while he was under Egil's control, he realized that Egil was originally good and only wished to break the "circle of suffering", but then became corrupted by fear and vengeance. He then tells the party to hurry so that others won't meet the same fate of becoming a Face as he did. As the party leaves to go to the portal, Gadolt tells Reyn to take care of Sharla for him. Death After Egil starts to blow up Agniratha, the party tries to escape. They are about to be consumed by the blast when Gadolt uses his Mechon as a shield. By doing this, he sacrifices his life. Meyneth creates a shield to protect the party from the rest of the blast, only because Gadolt had given her enough time. Sharla starts crying and Reyn says that Gadolt saved them. Battle First Battle Second Battle Arts ※1 The battle will end when Gadolt's health is less than 50% of his total HP ※2 Gadolt will always use this art at the beginning of the first battle. ※3 Gadolt will only summon during the second battle. The summons are two level 64 Defensive/SHAMEs. Resistances ※ Except under certain conditions ‡ No resistance during a chain attack Drops Note: This enemy drops no chests, and the items are also impossible to steal through Yoink! because the enemy displays 100% resistance to item stealing. Chests Silver Notes * The Break / Topple / Daze combo or Dunban's Thunder can be used to change Gadolt's Laser Bullet attack to a less powerful attack. * Mechon and Faced Mechon have 50% longer topple duration (4.5 seconds) than normal enemies (3.0 seconds). Also, ether attackers will have 100% critical hit rate against toppled enemies. The critical hit is essential for increasing the Party Gauge (10% per critical hit). * In conjunction to the above, it is possible to keep Gadolt completely topple-locked with battle members that can use topple arts. By ensuring that a vision appears first, Melia can be then used to topple Gadolt. Trivia * In the Japanese version of the game, ガド comes from the word "guard". * The texture for Gadolt's boots has リザーブ ゾーン!! (Reserve Zone!!) written on the upper area, which cannot be seen normally as the area isn't mapped to any part of Gadolt's model. Gallery Gadolt.png|Official art Xb-green-face.png|Official art of Jade Face gadolt concept.jpg|Concept art of Gadolt Gadolt flashback.png|Gadolt as seen in a flashback JbtGvmJSxbrqQf.png|Gadolt as seen in game es:Gadolt Category:XC1 Male Characters Category:XC1 Bosses Category:Homs Category:XC1 Supporting Characters Category:Defence Force Category:Agniratha Enemies Category:Faced Mechon